The Kingdom of Vadrheim
"A warrior is not judged by the manner in which he lived, but the manner in which he died." The kingdom of Vadrheim was once a prosperous realm. Though founded on the conquered soil of various people and clans, such as the Alaricus, the foundation of Vadrheim would stand for a while as the bastion on which the Chonobi people continued to expand into the western continent. Well remembered by some historians as a realm of savage warriors and dishonourable people, Vadrheim was one of the first Chonobi realms that imposed order, structure and laws upon her people. Etymology The name Vadrheim is easy to dissect and reveal its purpose. The very first ruler of the realm was Vadr the Young. Upon establishing his fledgeling kingdom, he would add his own name to it. Heim has an almost sacred meaning to the Chonobi people, for it means home or homewards. Thus the Home of Vadr. Geography and demography The borders and land of Vadrheim have slightly changed, for it is now known as the Imperial province of Framí. To the north, one will encounter the entrances to the present day Frost country, which exists out of a mountain range. To the west lays the hills and meadow that embarks into the borders of the present-day Rice country. In a similar fashion, if one would to travel southwards, they will stumble upon soft hills and meadow that slowly turn into the highlands that are controlled by the Hon clans of the present. And to the east lay the sea from which the Chonobi once came to lay claim to the lands. With Vadrheim once claiming dominion over several islands to the east. The demography of the kingdom of Vadrheim was diverse, much as its present-day counterpart - the province of Framí. The major difference was that the Taika was seen and treated as second-rate inhabitants. While the Taika slightly outnumbered their Chonobi counterparts, this changed over the years. Due to the acts of harsh assimilation, cultural conversion but also through brutal acts of expelling and oppression of the Taika subjects. History The foundation of the kingdom is one bathed in blood. After a few years of driving the native clans away, putting other clans to the sword or subjugating them to harsh rule the kingdom was found. While Vadr didn't rule the entire land, he started a campaign to unify his Chonobi brethren underneath his banner. Even though Vadr was a competent leader, the expansion of his realm didn't go rapidly. It would take roughly eight generations before Vadrheim would reach its peak. Aksja the Wise The realm would reach its peak underneath the rule of Askja the Wise. Guile diplomacy and underhanded tactics would pave way for Vadrheim to subjugate the last of the remaining Chonobi houses and clans to the west. It is said in few legends that when Askja's warriors wanted to continue to expand the borders to the west that the wise ruler proclaimed that she had foreseen Vadrheim's destruction if they would venture to the west. For only the son of a wolf would be allowed to lead the people of Vadrheim into the west. This didn't stop Askja's ambition to expand her kingdom to the east. In the year of 193 BDS, the influence of Vadrheim would start to reach eastwards. Many islands that would later form the Imperial province of Whirlpool were back then a mixture of Chonobi and Taika denizens. This expansion started with emissaries travelling to the various isles. Bearing riches with the promises of safety and order, only one out of the islands swore fealty to Askja the Wise without any bloodshed. The stubborn rulers of the other isles, however, saw no need to forsake their own sovereignty. Some of the lords of the isles send the emissaries back home, not even accepting the gifts but the majority deciding to take the gifts and executing the emissaries of Askja. The defiance of the isle lords was just the justification for war that Askja was looking for. Even as some historians claim that the Chonobi rarely ever rared for a justification to venture on hostile endeavours, Askja was able to rally the various noble clans and houses underneath her banner. Her mightly fleet and host of warriors were a terrifying sight for one isle lord, who couldn't muster the same number of ships or fighters. But on the eve of Askja's campaign, the lords of the isles banded together to form a coalition force - aimed to defend their independence from the Vadrheim's force. For several years mighty battles on sea and land were fought between Vadrheim and the isle's coalition. Eventually, Askja managed to subdue various isles and would sign a treaty with the remaining lords of the isles. Peace would return to the region as Askja was content with her duty to expand the realm's power and influence. Brestur Seggrfold Another notable ruler of Vadrheim was Brestur of the Seggrfold lineage. His saga claims that he managed to gain the throne of Vadrheim after beating a legendary Taika warrior in the far west, added on top of that leading a raid that brought more wealth to the realm than his competitors for the throne of Vadrheim. Strong and brave as Brestur was, he wasn't the most capable in stewardship. For it wasn't rare for the Taika subjects to rally and attempt to reclaim independence from their Chonobi overlords, the subjects of Taika descent saw more chances during Bestur's rule. Some of the largest and most successful Taika rebellions in Vadrheim took place in Bestur's rule. And even though some of the rebellions were put down successfully, Vadrheim would lose some territory to Taika enclaves. Marbjorn the Great After the rule of Bestur, the kingdom of Vadrheim started to decline. Its once strong influence over neighbouring regions started to decline. Its abundance in wealth shrinking and its once proud people starting to fight among themselves. A shimmer of hope would exist within the ascension of Majborn, who claimed the throne of Vadrheim in 150 BDS. Competent in stewardship, Marbjorn was a leader that not had the backing of the Chonobi nobility but was cemented further by the Taika subjects within Vadrheim. A rare thing to happen indeed. Favouring diplomacy over warfare Marbjorn attempted to subdue unrest, end feuds and continued for decades to improve relations between the two different cultures within his realm. Several times Marbjorn was forced to take up the sword and axe, fighting against his rivals and external threats - both Taika and Chonobi. While most of his predecessors and successors wouldn't grant mercy to their foes, Marbjorn seemed to see a value to be benevolent to even his worst enemies. Considered an honourable man, Marbjorn was one of the very few rulers of Vadrheim that not died on the battlefield or to a rival's blade nor plot. The Collapse After Marjborn's dead, the kingdom of Vadrheim continued to prosper for a short while. But without a ruler strong enough to subdue the ambitions of the nobility or compassionate enough to obtain the loyalty of the Taika subjects, the realm would start to decline once more. Infighting saw the borders shrink, discrimination against the Taika saw their numbers dwindle faster and greed brought corruption, allowing many to ignore or forsake laws that were placed to hold peace and order in the realm. The true collapse of Vadrheim is a source of debate among scholars and historians. The majority that research the collapse of Vadhreim point out that the realm simply collapsed underneath the weight of infighting, corruption and lack of leaders to provide unity. A minority of scholars and historians, however, point out that the collapse of Vadhreim was likely the cause of Taika aggression, for a large Taika force did manage to invade the kingdom of Vadrheim from the west. Which of the two theories holds more truth is lost to history. Society The society of Vadrheim could be divided into various social classes. The nobility was solely made up from Chonobi clans, which were originally called houses instead of clans. Taika denizens were present throughout the existence of the kingdom of Vadrheim but due to various causes started to dwindle in numbers. The Konungr‎'s At the top of society were the monarchs of Vadrheim. They weren't successors of a certain of a royal bloodline. The monarchs of Vadrheim were chosen in a certain fashion. To become the leader of Vadrheim, one would need to partake in the Jarl's Test. While the majority of Vadrheim's rulers had been part of a certain noble lineage, a very few were born commoners. For everyone in Vadrheim can aspire to become the next konungr‎. After a week of mourning the death of the last konungr‎, the jarls would gather in the capital. There those who were willing would present themselves, proclaiming what deed they would perform to prove themselves worthy. This could range from embarking on a dangerous quest to ending feuds between influential clans. The power and influence of the konungr‎ weren't absolute though. Support from the jarls and nobility was required to muster the forces and impose laws upon the subjects of the realm. The position's power and influence swelled and declined, all depending on the konungr‎. For this reason, some historians have claimed that the strongest leader wasn't always chosen. For a weak-willed konungr meant that the jarls had more freedom to follow their own ambitions. Nobility The nobility of Vadrheim was dominated solely by the Chonobi clans and houses. The mightiest few of nobles went by the title of jarl, leading an influential faction within the realm. Below the jarls were the more numerous thegns that pledged loyalty to a jarl or attempted to survive without the backing of a jarl - which more often didn't work. Divided Commoners The commoners could be divided into two main cultures, that of the Taika and Chonobi. However, studies have shown that it wasn't this simple. Various regions showed stark differences with each other, regardless if they were from either Taika or Chonobi descent. The Taika subjects were largely disregarded as mere second-rate citizens or worse in many parts of the realm. Rarely ever did a Taika rose to a prominent position but were effectively blocked by the Chonobi dominant nobility from rising to the position of konungr‎. Military The military of Vadrheim is often described as a typical Chonobi force, before their investment into certain military ideas and strategies. With access to the sea and plenty of rivals on the mainland, the military of Vadrheim was a potent force in many fields- but not all. was evident.'']] Vadrheim's Army The army of Vadrheim was largely focused on the Chonobi tradition of a 'scaldburgh', otherwise knowns as a shieldwall. A strong backbone of men clad in armour wielding shields with spears, axes or swords would engage in a typical manner. Slowly advancing in tight formations that were to deflect the enemies projectiles or discourage cavalry charges. A typical feudal trait of the kingdom's army was the fact that the nobility mustered the forces whenever it was needed. A standardized army wasn't into being until the tenure of Marbjorn the Great. Vadrheim's Navy Centuries before the claimed rise of the Sage of Six Paths, the seas were dominated by the longships. With access to the sea, the maritime traditions and ambitions of Vadhreim's people weren't lost. Much like their forefathers, they were competent sailors and navigators. Often embarking on long journeys to trade or raid. While the mainstay of Vadrheim's fleet was the longship, there has been some research that points out that the people of Vadhreim tried to come up with a better design of a war vessel. Only for history to prove that the Taika galleys forcefully taking the domination of the waves from the Chonobi longships. Vadrheim's Shinobi There isn't much known of any shinobi-esque organisation during the history of Vadrheim. While ninjutsu was practised and utilized by various individuals, there hasn't yet been any surviving document or evidence that the realm of Vadrheim invested into any shinobi unit. Some do theorize that the Grey Guard's origin may lay within the history of Vadrheim. But so far the Grey Guard remains silent, if not yet, unknown to most of the known world. Category:Chonobi Category:Legend Category:Countries